


Charades

by truejaku (hereonourstreet)



Category: DRAMAtical Murder, DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5899135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereonourstreet/pseuds/truejaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A commission for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/erihan">erihan</a>!</p><p>He showed up again a few weeks later, and that was when they found their routine: Mink quietly walks inside Black Needle for a few moments, puffs his pipe as he scans the room for Mizuki, and Mizuki nods at him. Mink leaves, Mizuki follows. Mink walks briskly to whatever location he has planned for them that night, and Mizuki doesn’t say a word as he always stays a few steps behind him. They fuck, Mink cleans Mizuki up, and then they go back to their own lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charades

**Author's Note:**

  * For [erihan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erihan/gifts).



            It’s not difficult to find a sex partner in Midorijima; the streets perpetually crawl with young, attractive people who are trolling for sex, or, at the very least, not adverse to the idea. It doesn’t take Mizuki long to find a very willing partner most nights, if he has to try at all – given his reputation and good looks, most people come to him. He has a handy list of people on a proverbial speed dial for nights when he’s feeling particularly lonely and doesn’t have much time or energy to find someone new. Of course, he tries to ignore that most of the names on his list are also on Koujaku’s. There’s no reason to remember that his best friend has also had sex with most of these people, especially not while _he’s_ having sex with them.

            But there’s one name that doesn’t grace the length of Koujaku’s Coil contacts. It doesn’t exactly grace Mizuki’s either; it just hangs in the air like a constant nagging force, and if Mizuki is lucky enough to see the man trolling around the front door of Black Needle on a Friday night, then he considers it a pretty big shame to waste.

            He’s the leader of Scratch, the Rib gang of criminals that Mizuki knows very little about. Mizuki knows all of the most intricate inner-workings of Ribsteez, but _no one_ can get a very good read on Scratch. He goes by the name Mink and he’s a formidable opponent: huge and overbearing with such a massive strength that Mizuki refuses to mess with him. Mizuki made Dry Juice into the best Rib team on the island because of one thing: intelligence. He has always been too smart to fuck with Mink. But he was never too shy to come onto him.

            The first time they had sex it was rough and impersonal. Not so rough that Mizuki was ever frightened, but sort of frenzied and somewhat rushed, like Mink was only interested in getting off and nothing more. Mizuki could tell halfway through that Mink’s goal was singular, which is why he was surprised when he stuck around to help clean Mizuki up and make sure he was okay. Mizuki had nodded in genuine surprise and watched as the mysterious Rib leader left without another word.

            He showed up again a few weeks later, and that was when they found their routine: Mink quietly walks inside Black Needle for a few moments, puffs his pipe as he scans the room for Mizuki, and Mizuki nods at him. Mink leaves, Mizuki follows. Mink walks briskly to whatever location he has planned for them that night, and Mizuki doesn’t say a word as he always stays a few steps behind him. They fuck, Mink cleans Mizuki up, and then they go back to their own lives.

            Mizuki can tell that Mink tries to keep up with a charade. He tries desperately to cling to a thin veneer of “cold and incalculable,” a man who doesn’t care about other people, only himself and his own goals. But over time, that mask starts to crack.

            Mizuki will never mention it, of course.

            “My thighs?” he asks breathlessly, pushing himself up on his arms. He’s lying on his back on a hotel bed and Mink is shirtless above him. The older man’s chest is unforgivably huge and only the slightest bit hairy. Mizuki himself is hairless too, so seeing a man of such stature with just as little body hair makes him feel a little bit more confident. “You want to fuck my thighs?”

            Mink doesn’t reply with words as much as he does with his eyes: they’re an icy blue and just as formidable an opponent as Mink himself. Mizuki can do little more than nod at him and then turn onto his stomach, lifting himself up to bend over in front of Mink, who grips his hips immediately and places his legs on either side of Mizuki’s. They’d only been making out up to this point but Mizuki is already completely naked – and extremely hard. He likes to bottom most of the time, but especially with someone like Mink: all big bodied and dominant and mysterious. Mink seems to be too important for most frivolous activities, so the idea that he would choose Mizuki when he wants to have sex is what turns Mizuki on the most.

            He’s never done this, though.

            He closes Mizuki’s thighs together tight and then starts to push the head of his cock through them. It’s so thick and massive that Mizuki has to whine even if there’s no penetration yet. Mink goes so slowly that the groan gets caught in Mizuki’s throat and is pulled out languidly until Mink has pushed all the way through, and then Mizuki can feel him breathe out against the back of his neck.

            If Mizuki didn’t know better, he’d say Mink is being gentle.

            In fact, he’d say Mink _prefers_ to be gentle.

            Mizuki feels Mink’s cock jump the way it usually does just before his orgasm, and he wonders if he’s already about to come. That would certainly be something, considering Mink’s impressive stamina. He wonders what it is about intercrural that Mink enjoys so much, but abandons the thought as Mink pulls his dick out just as slowly as he pushed it in. He leans down to bury his head in the pillow and Mink lets out a ragged sigh. Mizuki frowns.

            “What?” he asks, his voice muffled just slightly from the pillow.

            Mink, of course, doesn’t answer. This is when Mizuki starts to fill in the blanks on his own. It always seems to egg Mink on.

            “Do you like the way my back looks when I lean down like this?” he asks, pulling his lips away from the pillow enough to get his words out unobstructed. “I know I look good in general, but I bet I look even better from that angle. I wish I could see myself like this.”

            Mink grunts and pushes his dick in much quicker this time, and then Mizuki feels a finger push into his entrance. He moans in shock. When did Mink put lube on his fingers? He feels good though, just the one thick finger, so slick that he can glide it in easily in just a few, patient seconds. He starts to pull his dick in and out of Mizuki’s thighs in a steadier rhythm as he fingers him open, his cock and his hands moving in perfect harmony against Mizuki’s body. Mizuki doesn’t have any other smart comments to make as he growls against the pillow in pleasure.

            It’s two minutes of Mink’s finger fucking in and out of him before he says something Mizuki isn’t expecting:

            “Ready for another?”

            It’s not that Mink has ever done anything without Mizuki’s permission, or come anywhere close to hurting him. It’s that he’s always been careful not to come across as too worried about his well-being. But the timber of his voice fills the room and Mizuki wishes he heard it more often.

            “Yes,” he nods, and Mink inserts another finger, picking up the lube from the last one as he continues to open Mizuki skillfully, his dick still fucking between his thighs the whole time. Mizuki sighs and squeaks as he pushes back against Mink’s fingers, trying to get some sort of release. Is he opening him? Or is he fingering him to get him to come? Mizuki has no clue.

            “So… are you going to fuck me or not?” he asks after Mink has a third finger in. Mink’s fingers are so big – everything about Mink is bigger than average – that Mizuki is more opened by three of his fingers than he would be by five normal ones. And he’s pretty close to hitting his own limit, so – if Mink is planning on coming inside of him tonight, he better do it pretty quick.

            Of course, Mink snickers at Mizuki’s question, just as Mizuki thought he would. He pretends to be put off by Mizuki’s brattiness, but he never tells him to stop. In fact, he seems to get off to it as well. Mizuki wiggles his hips a bit to show Mink he’s serious, and Mink’s fingers crook inside of him. Mizuki gasps.

            “Is that what you want me to do?” Mink’s voice is as deep as ever and Mizuki sighs once again against the pillow.

            “Yeah,” he nods. “I wanna feel you fill me up. With your dick _and_ your cum.”

            “But your thighs are warmed up already,” Mink says and Mizuki is sort of shocked. He’s never said anything that he didn’t need to with Mizuki. He’s never had a conversation other than, _“Is this okay?” “Yes.” “Tell me if I need to stop.”_ Mizuki grunts.

            “Why do you like my thighs so much?” he asks. “My ass is tight. And if you hit me just right, I’ll do that thing you like so much.”

            “Orgasm?” Mink laughs. Mizuki closes his eyes in embarrassment but laughs slightly himself.

            “Yeah.”

            “Hm,” Mink hums, giving the cadence of consideration, but then he slowly pulls his dick out from Mizuki’s thighs. Mizuki feels him line it up with his entrance, and he braces himself against the pillow. Mink is extremely well endowed. It always sucks the breath out of Mizuki to take him in the first thrust.

            “I’m ready,” Mizuki tells him before he can ask. Because he was going to ask. He always does.

            The head of Mink’s dick finally starts to push in and Mizuki seizes up. He bites down on the pillow but immediately feels Mink’s hand grope at his chest. No, it’s not groping – it’s massaging. He has one hand around his pec and the other around his waist, both gripping him tightly but gently, rubbing circles in his skin. He’s trying to relax him. Calm him down. Like he always does.

            Mizuki licks his lips as Mink fills him to the hilt.

            “I like your thighs because they look good,” he says quietly, his lips closer to Mizuki’s ears than Mizuki realized. “You fight. You have a good body.”

            It’s a relatively simple explanation, but Mizuki can’t answer. He’s too busy trying to take such a huge dick.

            “I wanted to make it easier on you this time,” he continues. “So that you didn’t have to do this. So that you didn’t have to take something too big for you.”

            “But I love it,” Mizuki says quickly, his voice almost gasping for air. He’s sincere, too: he loves big dicks and he loves the energy it takes to try to accept them.

            “Do you?”

            Mizuki nods and Mink grips his chin in his fingers, pulling his face up to kiss him deeply. Then it dawns on him that Mink was trying to be safe with him: he was trying not to hurt him by fucking his thighs instead.

            That’s certainly not in keeping with his self-centered façade.

            Mizuki rocks with Mink for a few minutes, his ass opening more and more as Mink gently builds up a pace to fuck him in. He’s slow and deliberate the whole time; not as frantic and hasty as the first time they fucked. Neither of them says another word as Mink’s dick pumps in and out of him and Mizuki finally starts to push back against his cock, trying to take as much of it as possible. Once he’s open, he wants more. But he knows he’ll get it once Mink comes.

            The thing Mizuki loves most about sex with Mink is just how much he comes. Mink once gave Mizuki a facial and it took four full minutes for the younger boy to lick it all off. When Mink comes inside of him, he fills him up so full that it leaks out and Mizuki still feels Mink inside of him even after he’s pulled out.

            This time, Mink comes first, but just feeling his cum against his prostate is what sends Mizuki to the edge. He comes just a few seconds after Mink, and Mink makes sure to continue massaging his body as he pulls out. Losing such a big dick too suddenly can hurt sometimes too; Mink seems to know that as he rocks Mizuki back to normalcy.

            “Let me clean you up,” he says. As usual.

            Mizuki nods. As usual.

            Mink disappears into the bathroom and comes back with a damp washcloth and makes sure Mizuki is decent before he gets up and heads for the door.

            “You can stay the night here if you want,” he says gruffly. “Check out time is noon.”

            He leaves, his demeanor falling back to brusque and unconcerned. But Mizuki knows that’s just a façade.


End file.
